THIS invention relates to a switch actuator mechanism which can be used, for example, in circuit breakers and similar switch devices.
The use of rocker switches in circuit breakers and other switch devices is well known. Conventionally, the rocker is fitted pivotally in an opening in a front panel of the circuit breaker housing and has two lobes which define faces which are inclined at an oblique angle relative to one another. Depending on whether the circuit breaker is on or off, one or the other of the lobes extends proud of the front panel of the circuit breaker, while the front face of the other lobe lies flush with the front panel.
In some cases, it is important that the circuit breaker should not be switched off accidentally. For this reason, guards in the form of upstanding walls can be provided on either side of the rocker to prevent accidental bumping of the rocker.
It is an object of the invention to provide an alternative switch actuator mechanism.